1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing, and more particularly to a computer housing for the main frame of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer housing comprises a shell, a rotatable top cover rotatably mounted in the shell, and a screw board fixed on the top cover for mounting a peripheral device (hard disk, floppy disk, optical disk, CD burner and the like). However, the inner space of the shell is not used efficiently. In addition, the top cover cannot be detached, so that the top cover is easily returned to the original state due to unintentional touch or hit, thereby causing danger to the user when repairing the computer housing.
Another conventional computer housing comprises a shell, a seat mounted in the shell, and a rotation case rotatably mounted on the seat for mounting a peripheral device (hard disk, floppy disk, optical disk, CD burner and the like). However, the inner space of the shell is not used efficiently. In addition, the rotation case cannot be detached and well supported, so that the rotation case is easily returned to the original state due to unintentional touch or hit, thereby causing danger to the user when repairing the computer housing.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,161, and the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 211361, 588922 and 219709.